Only the Young
by randomle26
Summary: *Sequal to I Guess We're Cool* Damien Collins, son of Shane and Claire, never truly knew just how complicated it would be to date Amira Glass, the daughter of his parents' protective best friends. Like anything is ever easy in Morganville!
1. Can't Explain

**AN: Some people asked me to do one of my future fics for Shane and Claire's ****kid, Damien (and reading it over I realized that I misspelled Damien…oh ****well he's not the real Damian Wayne!)**

**This short is all about Damien and Amira. Must read I Guess We're Cool (at ****least the 2nd chapter).**

**Sorry for any innacuracy, grammar mistakes, or spelling mistakes. And also if anywhere you see "Damien Wayne****" know that I really mean "Damien Collins"**

**Song: Can't Explain by STATES**

* * *

_Cause at first, there comes a rushing heat._

_Then all the little feelings start to gather at my feet_

_and now I know that I'm sounding crazy,_

_but I guess, oh well. I can't explain but_

* * *

**Amira**

"Ames, he's staring at you!" My best friend, Gwyn, points to the study table ahead of me, "He's totally staring at you again."

Gwyn keeps embarrassingly pointing at Damien Collins. You'd think I'd be best friends with Damien Collins considering that our parents were. (But, we barely talked before.)

I look ahead to where she's pointing, and sure as hell Damien Collins is staring at me. (He's one of those guys you know would be hot if he just got contacts.)

He has dazzling brown eyes (which is ironic considering brown eyes are normally painfully dull) that shine like crystals behind is glasses.

He has hair like his dad does in my parent's old photo albums. The guy was a genius, and based on his science and math grades you would never assume that he was a football player with anger issues.

Gwyn sees me staring, "Aww come on Ames. You sooo think he's cute."

"And you sooo sound like a 6th grader right now."

She laughs, "God, and you don't think you're anything like your mom."

That was true. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to death, but I was nothing like her.

My mom was a goth who used to make money making coffee for stuck-up college kids. I was considered to be one of the most popular girls in my school.

Even appearance wise we were different. I had straight, blonde hair with her eyes (although if I could change it, I would get my dad's beautiful eyes as well).

"So what makes you think it was me he's staring at?" Gwyn smirks at me, "God your self-consciousness is a pain in my ass. Sweetheart, you're very pretty. If I were gay, I'd go for you."

I gently push her, "Thanks…I think. But seriously, you're attractive too. He could be looking at you." She flips her hair casually, "I have a boyfriend already. Don't really need another one. Besides, he would be much more perfect for you."

"Now why would anyone go after you, Glass?" I turn around to seeing Alemap Yelsi. God I hated this bitch.

"Nobody's asking you, Allie. In fact no one brought you in to this conversation."

She smirks and gets closer to me, "Don't pretend to be badass, Glass. Just because you're dad's a big bad vampire doesn't mean you're one too." I clench my fist with Gwyn grabbing on to my arm. All the other students begin crowding us.

"How is it that a big girl like you didn't get any of her daddy's traits? Except for his pretty blonde hair, what's so _badass_ about you?"

I'm about to punch this skank when Damien- when the hell did he get here?- steps in front of me, "Allie, don't you have somewhere better to be."

She laughs, "Damien, sweetheart, stay out of this. It's just between me and that blonde-"

"Allie I'm trying to study, and your bitchy attitude is giving me a headache. So either do this later or shut up."

Allie immediately backs off. _Nobody_ messes with an angry Damien Collins.

Everyone backs off as well. Gwyn whispers in my ear, "Thank him, you bitch."

I tap him on my shoulder. He turns to me, and I see Claire Danvers, my mom's best friend. She was known for being a Morganville hero at the age of 16. I've met her and realized that she was way too sweet to be a hero.

"Thank you for stopping Allie. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't got in the middle."

He smirks and pushes his glasses up, "Well a pretty blonde like you shouldn't be getting in fists fights. Some people think scars are sexy; I disagree."

I couldn't help but blush, "Well my mom…she had problems with bitchy girls, too. So…"

He finishes proudly, "Genetics, I get it. My anger issues…are infamous." I immediately understand that reference to his dad. Shane Collins is known for being a Morganville delinquent.

"You'd think because our parents are best friends, I'd know you better."

He raises his eyebrow, "Well…how about we go out for dinner this Saturday? Then you can get to know me better."

I laugh, "You make a cheesy line sound cool." That smirk of his turns into a full-blown smile. "I…don't really see you smile much. It's nice." He takes my hand and kisses it, "Well on our date, if you're lucky, I'll smile more." I hand him a piece of paper with my number, "Call me about the details." He smiles and slyly walks to his friends (popular jocks known as Thomas and Nick).

I can't believe it.

I have a date with _Damien Collins_.

I have a date with _one _hottest guys at this school.

How the hell do I tell my parents?

* * *

**Damien**

I park my motorcycle in my garage. Yeah, you would never expect the son of (careful) Claire Danvers to own a motorcycle. The only reason Mom didn't mind was because it was a project my dad and I worked together.

I'm not close with my dad. He's…hard to talk to. My mom devotes a lot of her time to trying to get me to bond with my dad. She tells me that she finds it funny how similar we are and yet we can't really have a conversation.

I open the door to the smell of chili. Aww, damn: this means Dad is cooking.

I open the door and see my mom reading a book on the couch. As part of a routine, I go over and kiss her cheek, "Hey, mom."

She looks up from her book and smiles, "Hey, honey. How was school?"

Feigning casualty, I bring out a white envelope, "Oh I don't know, just got this today."

Her smile lights up my room, "Another football scholarship? That's great,

sweetie." I chuckle at my mom, "Why don't you open it?"

She stares at me curiously. Putting on her glasses she opens the envelope.

Carefully reading, she looks up at me, "Damien, it's an acceptance letter from TPU…"

I smile and sit next to her, "I know, mom. I…was thinking about going there instead." One thing I love about my mom, no matter what, she's always smiling at me (if she's angry it's just no expression, not like my dad).

"You want to stay in Morganville?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Like you did, you know?"

"Damien, keep in mind I went to college when I was 16. And I majored in Physics." I nod, "I know, Mom. I…I don't want to be a football player. I want to do something that makes a difference. Football only makes a difference to certain people. I want to do things like stop Global Warming, cure Cancer, who knows what I can do?"

She laughs, "You're one optimistic kid." I smile at my Mom, "I don't want to be some jock that just plays football for people's enjoyment. I'm good at science, and I want to show that I can help!"

She smiles and holds my face, "I think you can be whatever you want. Just as long as you're happy."

Another thing I love about Mom, she always understands.

She stares at me curiously, "But, why TPU?" I shrug, "Why not? It's close, nearby. And you said you liked it there." She raises her eyebrow at me, "Honey, I never said I liked it there. I just never said I hated it there."

"What's not to like?"

"My first year there I got beat up and pushed down the stairs by Monica Morrell"

"_Mayor_ Morrell pushed you down the stairs at your first year at TPU?"

"Yes she did," she smiles at me, "But if I hadn't been pushed down the stairs, I never would have moved into the Glass House. And I never would have-"

"-met dad, I get it. It sounds pretty self-explanatory."

She laughs and caresses my cheek, "Damien, you're turning 18 soon. I don't care what you do with your life as long as you're happy. I know I sound very 'uncool' when I say, this but, I love you."

I bring my mom into a hug, "I love you too, Mom." She used to point out how I don't say it often, just like my dad.

"Family hug without me?" I release my Mom to turn around and see my Dad holding two plates of chilidogs. I find it amusing that Dad's wearing the "Kiss the Cook" apron Mom was given as a gift.

Mom gets up and reaches for the plate, but dad pulls them away. "You read the apron. Kiss the Cook!"

She smiles and kisses his cheek before taking the plates of chilidogs. "That's all I get?"

Mom hands me a plate, "Yes because I'm tired and you took too long with dinner."

"Hey if it weren't for me, we'd be eating tacos for the 3rd night in a row."

"What is wrong with my tacos?"

"Nothing! You just need to spice up your menu. Damien, back me up!"

I can't help but laugh when I see Mom glaring at me, "I have to side with Mom on this, Dad. She's giving me the look."

I begin eating, and I hear my dad whisper, "You have to teach me that look."

* * *

After eating, Mom leaves to put away the plates. I know her real intention is for me to talk to my Dad: tell him about my plan.

"So what did you do to get a hug from Mom? She's still mad about what I said about her tacos."

I chuckle, "Well you know better than I do that Mom can only cook so many things."

He sits next to me on the couch, "Seriously, Damien…what's going on?"

There's no use in hiding it. I hand him my TPU acceptance letter.

He reads it and looks at me as if I grew 2 heads, "Damien, when did you apply to TPU?"

I shrug, "Does it matter?" He puts the letter on the coffee table, "Son, I thought you wanted to go to university out of state." The town was more open towards boundaries; people were going outside to college all the time. I shake my head, "Dad, I don't want to go to university to play football."

"I didn't think you wanted to go to the same university as your mom. Did she tell you about the time that-"

"She got pushed down the stairs, yeah she just did a few minutes ago."

"No, I was talking about the time she got acid poured down her back."

I stare at dad shockingly, "Was it some hobby to torture nerds, when you guys were younger?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, just a bunch of spoiled rich kids don't like other people knowing how stupid they are."

"Getting back on subject, yeah Dad. I want to go to TPU. I want to major in Science and learn everything I can." I have to be careful with my next words, "And…If mom lets me, I want to learn from _Myrnin_ as well."

Myrnin is a sensitive subject for Dad. He has this possessiveness over Mom when it comes to her boss.

"I thought you wanted football."

"Dad, I like football, but I like science more!"

"Damien, out of state college has so much more to offer. There's-"

Just like my dad, I have the tendency to throw tantrums, "Why the hell does it matter where I go? I just want to make a difference, and football isn't going to do it. Why should it even matter to you? You never went to college, like mom did."

I knew I hit a nerve, so I ran up to my room as fast as I could.

Why couldn't Dad be as understanding as Mom?

* * *

About 2 hours of AP Calculus homework, I go downstairs for a drink of water. I'm on the staircase when I hear my parents fighting. They don't usually fight, and that means when they do, it's pretty serious.

"_Shane, what's wrong with Damien wanting to learn science?"_

"_Nothing, we've just been so focused on-"_

"_Spare me the football crap. You don't even watch football. Are you afraid he's gonna be a friendless geek like his mom?"_

"_Claire, you know it's not that! Hell I like you because you got brains. But…I don't want my son stuck in Morganville. Not like I us."_

"_Then why didn't you tell him that? Shane, he thinks you don't want him going to TPU because you don't want him to take his mind off football. Our son wants to make a difference in people's lives. He told me how he wants to solve problems like diseases and Global Warming. He wants to find the cure to Cancer. You should be happy."_

"..._He didn't tell me that."_

"_Because he's afraid that you won't approve. Honey, when he's playing football, I barely see him smile. When we talk about a physics problem, his face lights up. His teachers are calling to tell me how proud they are of him and how they think he would do even better if he wasn't so focused on football."_

"_What are you trying to say, Claire?"_

"_I think that the only reason our son is devoted to the damn sport is because he wants to relate to you, he wants to bond with you, he wants to make you proud."_

"_Honey, I'm always proud of him."_

"_Then you need to tell him that. Tell him that the only reason you don't want him at TPU is because you're afraid history's going to repeat itself. Although I highly doubt he's going to get pushed down the stairs like I did."_

"_You know that I don't care what he does in his life. I just don't want him stuck in Morganville. Not like me. Especially, not like you."_

* * *

**Amira**

"Mom? Dad?" I look at my mom who's making a pot of coffee. My dad raises his eyebrow at me to signal that I can continue.

"I have a date this Saturday." Mom smiles and sits down. She grabs the paper and says, "That's great. And who with?"

"…Damien Collins."

I get really worried when Dad spits out his beer.

Mom sarcastically remarks, "Wow, Michael. I just cleaned the carpet."

Dad's not paying attention to her. "You're going out with Claire and Shane's kid?"

I've taken a notice that when people address Damien, they say "Claire and Shane". I've never heard "Shane and Claire's kid" yet.

I nod, "It's one date. That's not a problem is it?" Normally my dad isn't open about his judgment towards others. But Damien's a different subject. And I know because my dad replies with, "I just didn't know you were interested in _that_ type." I know this is a big deal because Mom hits Dad with _USA Today_.

"Michael! Damien is a great kid."

Dad grimaces, "When was the last time you saw him, Eve? I don't know…when he was 10. He's 17 now. Not to mention he's _Shane's_ kid. I love Shane like a brother…but come on! We've lived with him. Some of that has had to be passed on."

Mom glares at Dad, "One, keep in mind how you're talking about your_ best friend_. Two, he's also _Claire's _kid. His manners have to be coming from somewhere. And like you said, it's been a while since we've talked to Damien. You don't know."

"Oh, please!" my dad retorts, "Don't pretend that you don't hear what people say about him. Everyone says he's a brilliant kid with _anger_ issues."

"Then if he's anything like Shane, he's working on controlling it. Besides, Michael, since when did you listen to rumors? So get the 'protective-dad' stick out of your ass and give the boy a chance."

Dad obviously sees he's not going to win this argument, "I have to make a phone call."

* * *

Once he leaves, mom turns to me, "Wow that's a change of events." I tilt my head, "Why?" Mom chuckles, "Because, when we were younger, I was the drama queen. Not your dad."

I stare at my fingers on the table. "Why doesn't dad like Damien?"

"You're dad's just overreacting and being protective." I shake my head in disagreement. I move some blonde locks out of my eyes, "He keeps referring to Damien as 'Shane's kid'. What does that mean?"

Mom sighs and puts her coffee down, "Well, we've known Damien's dad since high school. Shane…is complicated. In high school, and even a little while after, he was somewhat of a player, at least until he met Claire. And Shane is known for being reckless and acting before thinking. And last but not least, there's his easily angered persona."

I inwardly mutter, _that explains why Damien has so-called anger issues_.

I glance at my mom, "Damien's not all bad. He stopped me from getting in a fight today."

"Fight?" I groan at the memory, "This…girl was just saying some things about me."

"Darling, it sounds more than just 'some things' but I won't push it…for now. Anyways, there are _good_ traits about Shane. Shane's protective over his friends and family. And he's always thinking about others. Most of the time, he has the right motive, just the wrong actions."

* * *

**Damien**

Mom smiles at me when I open my bedroom door, "What's this I hear about you going on a date with Amira?"

Crap. I shrug casually hiding my blush, "It's just a date. NBD."

She laughs and walks in. Sitting on my bed she smiles, "It's not 'NBD' when you're going out with your parents best friends' daughter… Damn that's a mouthful."

I smile and sit at my computer chair, "Really, I just say 'I'm going on a date with Amira.' How'd you find out anyways?"

"Her father called. He's not too happy." I inwardly scoff. I've (apparently) lived up to my dad's reputation. I honestly never thought it would be this big of a problem

Because I'm my father's son, I'm apparently too stupid to get into college and too aggressive to be talked to normally.

That's why I only have two good friends: Thomas and Nick.

"Anyways," my mom says grabbing my attention, "I know Michael, he's very protective over his daughter. I told him that…you're not your dad. You're your own person."

Mom always has a way to make me smile, "It's been a while, but I've learned not to let dad's 'reputation' interfere with my own."

She smiles and stares at the picture on my desk. It's just a picture of me when I was 5. Dad was teaching me how to ride a bike. In that picture, mom was adjusting my helmet and dad was smiling and holding the bike.

She turns back to me, "You heard our little screaming match downstairs, right?"

I nod obediently. She shakes her head in disappointment, "Dad is proud. He's always told me how he wants you to be smart…exactly like, yours truly."

"What did Dad mean when he said he didn't want me to be stuck like you?"

She sighs and crosses her arms over her cardigan, "You're dad…feels like he dragged me into Morganville, _because_ we fell in love. He told you about the time he joined that really weird _psycho-killer_ gym right?" I nod and wait for her to continue. She tiredly sighs, "Well…at that time, I was offered a once-in-a-life-time opportunity…to study at MIT. You're dad thinks the only reason I stayed in Morganville was because I didn't want to leave him. That's why he's more open to me, about his feelings, now. Kinda his way of thanking me for not leaving."

I tilt my head, "That's not why you stayed though." She nods, "It's only partially why."

"Then why did you stay, mom?"

"…Because I didn't like my pattern. My brain was the reason I was always moving around, skipping grades. I…wanted to stay put, be normal for a change. Anyways, because I turned down that offer…it never came back."

I slowly begin to think about it. If mom had left, who knows if she and dad would've gotten married. If they would've had me.

"Do you regret it?" She smiles at me, and I know it's a true smile. "If I had to do it all over again, I would. Without hesitation."

I shake my head, "So Dad doesn't care what I choose do with my life?"

"No he doesn't. He just wants you to be safe. In his opinion, out-of-state university would get you as far from Morganville as possible.

"Maybe I don't want to leave Morganville."

Mom gets up and kisses my head, "I know and I understand. Keep in mind, sweetie. When your dad was younger, Morganville was a helluva lot scarier."

She walks back to my bed, "So why haven't you told us about Amira?"

Suddenly, dad bursts in.

He's staring at me wide-eyed, "Michael's yelling over the phone! What the hell did you do to his daughter?!"

I raise my hand in innocence, "I just asked her out on a date!"

He's waving his phone madly, "_That's_ the reason I have an angry vampire yelling at me?!"

Mom calms Dad down, "Sweetie, tell Michael that we already had this conversation."

"What conversation?"

"I _already_ told Damien that if he hurts Amira, we'll personally dig the grave." Mom winks at me. I know she's only doing that so she can calm both Dad and "Uncle" Michael down (killing two birds with one stone).

On speaker phone some guy yells, _"You're son has a hell of a reputation, Shane! I want to let you know that I've heard from other people about how he-"_

Mom takes the phone, "Michael. If you do not stop yelling, I will personally come over and feed you Shane's chili. You know how crazy he gets with the garlic!"

_Michael_ calms down. Dad takes him off speaker phone. Looking at me he says, "Mikey, I know that I'm a terrible influence on my son, getting framed because my Dad's an idiot, joining some crazy gym with vampire haters, and what not. But Damien's not me. He's gonna make a difference. Hell he's gonna solve Global Warming. So please give him a chance. Amira's a lucky girl to be dating him!" Dad hangs up.

I look at my dad and we share a smile. My mom's laughing, "God you both are idiots."

Mom points her finger at me, "But I was being serious about the whole if you hurt Amira. If she's anything like her mom, she's going to be crying for days if you break her heart."

Like always, I do as mom tells me. I push my glasses up and cutely respond, "Cross my heart, Mommy."

She kisses my cheek before leaving.

I gaze up at my dad, "So you're okay with the whole TPU thing?"

He smiles, "Yes. I realized I need to be like your Mom. If you're happy and you're doing what you love, I have no problems with TPU."

* * *

"Amira!" I yell and catch her talking to her friend Gwyn.

She turns around. I noticed her red skirt kinda fly up. She has nice legs.

"Tell your dad that my family appreciated the scream match over the phone. It was an earful."

Amira blushes, "Gwyn will you excuse us." Once her friends leave she apologizes, "I'm so so sorry. My dad can be overprotective and I'm sure your parents didn't want to hear any of that."

I dramatically put my hand over my heart and feign hurt, "No. No it's too late." She can tell I'm joking because she plays along, "Is there anyway I can make up for it?"

I smile and lean in close to her ear, "You can start by groveling." She pushes me away, "Try again, Casanova." I put my hands up in surrender, "I'm kidding okay. How about you dressed up on Saturday? Say around 6:30?"

She tilts her head, "Why so early?" I smile, "Because I said so." She rolls her eyes, "Fine, I'll see you at 6:30."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I don't know if anyone noticed, but one of the girl's name was _Pamela Isley_. I was on a creative writing dry spell and couldn't think of any regular names, and I mentioned earlier how I was a DC comics fan. **

**So ALEMAP YELSI is just PAMELA ISLEY backwards (also known as the real identity of POISON IVY)**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	2. I Could Get Used to This

**AN: Soon I'm gonna be busy again and won't write as much…so here's one last piece before I can write again….I love everyone that takes the time to read my stories and I hope you know that my brain is straining from thinking of ideas.**

**I apologize for inaccuracy or any types of errors.**

**Song: I Could Get Used to This by THE VERONICAS**

* * *

_There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this  
I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this_

* * *

**Amira**

I patiently tap my heels across my wooden floor. I don't know why but I'm sitting on my bed in a very nice outfit staring at the clock.

It's 5:22.

I want the damn clock to go faster. Sometimes I'm tempted to walk over and change it myself.

I'm anxious. I'm about to go on a date with a boy who my parents know more about then me. I mean _truly_ know.

I want to get to know him though.

I've been staring at that clock for so long that I didn't see my mom come in..

"You excited about your date?"

I play with a lock of my hair, "A little."

She eyes me up and down, "Is that what you're wearing?"

I don't really plan on taking fashion advice from mom. She thinks black corsets are hot.

I nod, "Yes. What does the shirt not match my skirt?" She shakes her head, "No, it's not that. You look beautiful."

I hear the door downstairs open. I'm about to walk to the door but mom stops me, "Not yet, Amira. Dad wants to talk with Damien first."

_Oh, Shit!_

* * *

**Damien**

I try my best to look calm as I'm drinking my water, but inside I'm probably screaming.

Amira's father, my dad's best friend, keeps staring at me.

I actually put effort into tonight. For the past two years I've been dating bimbos who thought Madonna belonged in the Rock n' Roll Hall of Fame.

I think Amira's going to be different. At least I hope so. I really am terrified of what my mom's going to do if I break this girl's heart.

* * *

"_Damien, is that what you're wearing?" I stared down at my t-shirt and shorts. I swing my foot back and forth, "Mom, you never had a problem with my clothes before."_

"_Honey, it's a date! You need to change and you need to look nice."_

"_Did Dad ever look nice for any of your dates?"_

_My dad comments from behind his newspaper, "Don't bring me into this, son! And keep in mind, on our dates, I wasn't worried about how I looked more on how we would get home safely."_

_My mom kisses him on the cheek. She lends me a hand, "Come on I'll help you pick something out." I stare at her hand and shake my head in defiance. But I was stupid, my mom wasn't called a genius for nothing._

_She grabs my ears and pulls me up the stairs, "I promise I won't touch your hair."_

* * *

"So, Damien, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I raise my eyebrow, "I _intend_ to take her out for dinner. I'm paying of course."

I can tell that Amira's dad is hiding his smile, "You sure are your father's kid."

I love contradicting people, "Actually I'm not…I have a plan."

"Oh, really? What is your plan?"

I'm proud of my plan so it was no harm in telling people, "I actually plan on quitting football and take a job in the field of science."

Amira's father begins to loosen up, "Wow. I didn't think Shane was being serious when he told me you plan to 'cure Cancer'. No offense."

I place my hands in my lap, "None taken. I get that a lot."

He sighs, "I'm sorry, Damien. For my earlier judgment, yesterday. I'm just protective over Amira."

I nod in understanding, "That must be heightened considering…"

"Considering that I'm a vampire?"

"No, considering that you live in a town that was once the most dangerous town in the world. It's hard adapting to change."

He finally smiles at me, "You know, you look a lot like Shane, but you're more like Claire."

I smile in pride, "Thank you, sir." I was, in a way, expecting for him to be hostile towards me (kinda like the way he was hostile to my mom when she first moved in…yes I've heard that story as well).

He pours me more water, "You seem like a good kid. Not anything like the rumors I hear about you. I, again, apologize for my earlier judgment. How did a kid like you get that sort of reputation?"

"I don't really know," I reply half honest. I inwardly grimace, "Maybe it's my dad's reputation. Maybe it's the fact that I don't have a problem with speaking what I'm thinking."

"Your mom mentioned an incident. I was wondering-"

"If you don't mind, sir, I really prefer not to talk about it."

He nods his head in understanding, "That's fine. No need to get everything on the table now. It's only the first date."

We both hear footsteps. I look up to see Amira. She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a white skirt that tucks in her blue blouse and heels that show off her legs (if that makes sense).

I smile, "You ready to go to dinner?"

She nods and quickly kisses her dad's cheek. I look at him for the final time, "I plan on having her home before 10:30. I actually have college essays to right, so…"

He nods, "You kids have fun."

Just as I'm about to take Amira to the car (borrowed Mom's Prius), a woman with black hair….for lack of a better word attacks me. I have no choice but to wrap my arms around her. She yells, "Damien, I haven't seen you in forever. You've grown so much! How's school? How's your mom? Do you like-"

Based on the way she was talking to me, and the way she was dressed, I'm guessing that this was my "Aunt Eve".

Amira's blushing because her mom still has her arms around my neck, "Mom! We have to go."

I chuckle, "It's fine, Amira. I normally don't get hugged…like this." Her mom lets me go and we finally leave to start our date.

* * *

**Amira**

"I thought you had a motorcycle."

He smirks at me and runs his fingers through his hair, "Would you prefer that? I didn't think you would want people to see your panties on the back of my bike."

I blush, "How'd you know I was going to wear a skirt?" He winks, "I didn't. I assumed."

I get in to the passenger side, "So where is the _famous_ Damien Collins taking me tonight?"

He adjusts his mirrors, "Somewhere. I think you'll like it. And it has no wait." I liked how romantically mysterious he was being.

That was until we got there.

* * *

"I'm not climbing that. And I don't see how you can."

He's holding a picnic basket. We stopped in front of an abandoned radio station. There was just a fence standing in between us and the station.

He smiles down at me, "Come on, are you chicken?" I raise my eyebrow, "Are you twelve? I'm not climbing that."

"If you're worried about your skirt getting ripped, it's highly unlikely. And it's not that high up."

I cross my arms, "You don't want to have your _special_ picnic in the park?" He smirks, "That's not special. Every guy in a cheesy romance novel has his dates under a tree. Do you know anyone that can say they had dinner at an abandoned radio station?"

I stare at the fence one more time, "What if I fall?" Making up his mind, he throws the basket to the other side, "If you do, you won't hurt yourself. I'm going first so I can catch you."

With ease, he climbs the fence. He smirks at me through the other side, "You can stay on that side if you want. Just letting you know, it's 86% chance of rain, and your hair looks really nice." _Dammit._

"If I break something-"

"I'll kiss it better." I roll my eyes and start climbing.

Once I get to the top, I take my time admiring the view. That was until I saw lightning struck a tree.

Unconsciously, I fall to my left.

Damien catches me bridal style. He's smirking at me, "Told you I would catch you."

* * *

We're sitting on the floor. I would've worried about getting my skirt dirty if he hadn't brought a blanket.

It was actually a pretty nice dinner, better than any others I've had. Most of the time, the guy takes me to dinner and then we just walk in the park. It sounds romantic, but it gets tiring after a while.

"You surely left a good first impression on my dad." He smiles at me, "It's not really an impression, more of an understanding."

I lean on my arms, "You're dad…he really doesn't sound that bad."

His eyes bore into mine, "It's not like he beats me with a metal hanger, Mommy Dearest. We're not close. I may look and act like him, but I'm not him."

"Do you wish you were close with him?"

He shakes my head, "Not exactly. More like…I really shouldn't be sharing. It's only the first date."

I sit up, "You said I could get to know you."

He smirks, "Then lets make it fun. How about 10 questions? Each."

I smile, "You're on. I'll go first. Favorite color?"

"That all you got?" He responds with a chuckle, "Green. First kiss?"

I blush, "Harris Wilson. He kissed me in the 6th grade under the mistletoe. Are you a virgin?"

He smirks, "Now you're getting better, princess. No I'm not. Same question."

"Nope. No shame either. Did you really run a teacher over with your bike?"

"No, I did not run him over with my bike. I just ran into him. Why do you hate Allie so much?"

"Because she stole my boyfriend in the 9th grade and she told everyone that I was the one doing the boyfriend stealing. Were you pulled out of the season because you were caught with cocaine?"

"Not _cocaine_. Did you really sleep with Cam Yelsh so he would take the SATs for you?"

I laugh, "I always hear that, and no. People find it hard to believe that I do take time to study. Did you ever have a crush on me?"

"I had a small crush on you in the 7th grade. But I got over it…until recently."

"How recently?"

"It was my turn. And probably last year I began liking you again. Did you really have a crush on me in the 9th grade?"

I'm slightly hesitant, "Not in the 9th grade, more like 10th. At first I was afraid to answer this question, but the way he was smirking enhanced my confidence.

He stares at the ceiling, "Do you want to continue, or did you get enough?"

I sigh and cautiously ask, "What was the big incident that got you named 'troublemaker'?"

He stares at me, "You're really brave to ask me something like that."

* * *

**Damien**

"It…wasn't really something I did, more like something my dad did. In the 9th grade, my homeroom teacher was some guy my dad used to beat up or something. He knew me, because of my last name. In class…he began yelling at me and making all these accusations. I was about to get up to leave…but he said something hurtful towards my mom."

I pause, thinking about how to phrase my words carefully. She's still staring at me acting as if she was intently listening.

"My anger got the best of me, nobody talks about my mom like that. I punched my teacher. I didn't stop until the principal walked in and pulled me off. When my dad took me home, he scolded me. No one knew why or believed why I was fighting my teacher. So I ran. I actually ran…here. To this radio station."

I look at Amira in the eyes, "I'm close to my mom because she understands me. She's never been through anything like that, but she gets it. After an hour of staying _here_, she was the only one who was able to find me. She climbed over the fence, and when she found me: she hugged me. She didn't discipline, she didn't yell, she was just there for me. She hugged me and reassured me that everything was going to be okay. I know that saying 'everything's going to be okay' is complete bull, but every time I hear it from my mom…I believe her."

I play with my hands. I'm wearing a bracelet that mom gave me that day. I never take it off.

Before I know it, Amira moves my head and kisses me on the lips. She tastes like pineapples and strawberries.

She pulls away and smiles at me, "Thank you for sharing."

I smile back and lean in for one kiss. Before I kiss her again, I whisper sweetly, "Thank you for listening."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Sorry this one was short.**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. Kids

**AN:** **This is the final chapter for this short story. I thought it was a fun experiment. I hope you liked it!**

**For anyone who's planning on reading or beginning to read or is reading it, I hope you all love _Bitter Blood_! **

**It was so effing epic and I'm still raving over it!**

**And by the way, I didn't make it clear but Damien is actually two years older than Amira, and he's in his junior year of high school…so I think you can do the math as to how old Amira is. **

**Song: Kids by Acres of Lions**

* * *

_Oh, the kids we were back then_

_We could never be again.  
And all the boys and all the girls_

_On those days, were a miracle._

* * *

_**(- - - -10 Years Later- - - - )**_

**Damien**

"_Will you, the most beautiful girl in the world, do the honor of changing your last name to 'Collins'?"_

"_Why would I do that? I love my last name!" I stare at her in panic, "Please tell me you're just joking with me."_

_She smiles lovingly and kneels to my level._

"_Why…would I say no to the sweetest guy on the planet?_

* * *

"Dammit, Mom! How many times are you going to adjust my bow-tie?"

She laughs and finishes, holding my face, "I can't help it. This is the _happiest day of your life_! You need to look handsome."

"Are you saying I normally don't look handsome?" She laughs, "God you sound just like your dad."

I smile down at my mom. She pushes her glasses up to her face, "_She _is one lucky girl. I'm…so proud of you, my boy growing up…and-"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, "I love you, mom."

She smiles kissing my cheek, "I love you too, baby. I'm just so happy for you…"

The door opened, "Claire, don't smother the kid."

I smile at my dad. He smiles right back, "I'm happy for you, son. She's a good girl."

"Thanks, Dad. That…means a lot."

Mom lets go of me tilting her head, "Is your bow-tie crooked?" I laugh, "Mom, I don't think she'll mind if my bow tie is less than 90 degrees."

We both laugh. My dad looks at us funny, "I still can't believe you met the girl in your classes. When I met Claire…"

"I really don't think he wants to hear how I was pushed down the stairs right now, Shane!"

Mom moves towards my dad. He wraps his arms around her. I hear him whisper, "Our son's growing up."

I look at the mirror. I smooth my hair to the side.

I turn around to see my parents smiling at me. Dad kisses Mom's head, "This _can't_ be the little kid that was so excited to learn how to stake vampires at the age of five!"

"Hey!" I exclaim, "It was the age of eight."

Mom glances at her watch and pulls on Shane's arm, "Shane, we have to go sit down."

"You go, babe. I want to talk to Damien."

Mom kisses Dad's cheek. I hear her whisper, "Don't kill him. It's a rental tux, and we have a big cake."

When Mom leaves, Dad pats my shoulder and sits me down in the couch (at the hotel).

"You nervous?"

I sigh, "Is it bad if I am?"

He shakes his head, "It makes you a _guy_."

I stare at him, "Did you feel this way…when you married Mom?"

He chuckles, "Actually…I wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be." I raise my eyebrow, "You're the one that told me 'Don't get married, it's suicide!'. Remember, and then Mom hit you with the Physics textbook she lent me. And you passed out…"

"Son, I don't tell you things just so you can rub them in my face," I give him a look and he continues. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you with saying that, but listen to me now. I told you pure crap." I can't help but smile at him.

"I see how you look with this girl. And I can tell that she makes you happier than ever. And….I'm not really good at this advice thing. This is your Mom's territory."

I pat my dad on the back, "I get it, Dad. And…I am happy. Really, Dad. I'm…about to marry the love of my life."

He opens his arm to me, "It's okay to give your Dad a hug."

I wrap my arms around him for a small hug. He puts me at arms distance and puts his hands on my shoulder. He smiles, "I am proud of you. I don't say it a lot, but I really am."

"Dad, I love you, but I really don't want to hear the many stories about Grandpa."

There's a knock on the door. My mom's head peeps through, "You ready, son?"

I nod and hug her once more, "I can't believe this is happening."

I'm standing at the alter proudly. Every now and then I look at my mom and dad in the front row just to make sure I wasn't dreaming and they were still here with me. Dad told me chilling stories about how easy it was for them to lose their friends and family when they were younger. I didn't want anything like that to happen to me or my _future wife_. Especially not my parents.

The orchestra begins. Everything is starting. I stared at the priest who smiled gladly back at me.

After I see the bridesmaids and the maid of honor, I watch for my beautiful bride.

There she was, looking as beautiful as ever. Like an angel that makes me distracted and think sweet, cheesy things.

She walks up to me. I mouth "Hi" to her and she can't help but giggle.

"Dearly beloved," starts the priest, "We are gathered here today to join Damien Collins and _Angelique Morris_ in the bonds of Holy Matrimony."

* * *

**Amira**

The ceremony was so beautiful. _Angelique_ was especially gorgeous, I couldn't ignore that.

"You okay, sweetie?" I turn my head to my mom and nod smiling. Dad was actually pretty devastated when we broke up.

We were together for most of his first two years in college. But, when I went to my university (out-of-state), things got hectic.

Damien invited me to this college party…and I think I was showing my fondness of tequila shots really well that night.

I didn't mean to sleep with his ex-roommate. Not soberly.

He was so…understanding. We didn't get back together or anything, but he just didn't seem mad.

I lost my first love. And I didn't know if I would ever get him back.

So, I introduced him to one of the girls in my sorority. _Angelique Morris_.

She was actually the only one of us that had a boring major: Neurobiology

(I majored in Art History, by the by.)

* * *

_We were at a party for my parents' anniversary. I was allowed to bring one friend and Angelique's grandparents were going to Costa Rica during the break. _

"_Amira! Wow you've grown!" I turn from my conversation with Angelique to my mom's best friend. Claire Danvers was smiling with arms out, and I smile in her hug. She was very sweet whenever I visited; one of those people you couldn't help but be nice to because she can be (nauseatingly) sweet._

_I separate from her hug, "Hi, Claire." She smiles and pushes my hair back, "I'm sorry about you and Damien. But, I'm glad he was even with an intelligent and beautiful girl to begin with." See? She's just too sweet! She didn't even give me dirty looks, and she knew that I cheated on her son._

"_Thanks, Claire," I gesture to the confused red-head standing behind me, "this is Angelique. She majors in Neurobiology, actually." They get into some scientific conversation that I can barely understand. _

"_I thought you would've learned by now not to get my mom into those types of conversations."_

_I turn around to see Damien. He's wearing glasses…again (and I had convinced him to wear contacts for a year now)._

"_Hi…this isn't awkward." He can't help but smirk, "You look really pretty." I smile, but I'm screaming inside. Why does he have to be so nice?!_

"_Amira?" I turn around seeing Angelique turn to me. I see that Claire went into a conversation with my parents and Shane._

_I take a look at Angelique, and that back at Damien (who's raising his eyebrow at me funny). It takes me a while to realize…they're perfect for each other._

"_Damien," I say hesitantly, "I…want you meet one of the girls from my sorority. Her name's Angelique." I push her towards Damien. He looks at me funny as I say, "Damien, here, majors in…what is it, Nuclear Physics, Damien?"_

_Damien smirks at Angelique, "Yeah…that's right Amira." She pushes a strand of her hair goggling Damien, "That's cool. I'm planning to be a Neurobiologist. What did you think about…"_

_That's when I walk away. I wanted to smile. It was hard to look happy because I was still trying to let go._

"_I saw what you did, honey." I turn around and my Dad puts his arms around my shoulder, "That was nice of you, sweetie." I smile at him, "It's the least I could do."_

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." I can't help but smile at the happy couple. Even though a small part of me loved Damien, I wanted him to be happy. And Angelique made him happy.

Everyone begins standing up applauding the happy couple.

After everyone hugs the happy couple, I walk up to them. Angelique wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you, Amira! I'm just…so happy! I hope you didn't mind me marrying your ex."

I laugh, "It's fine. You guys are happy, and that's all that matters!" She hugs me one final time, "I…I hope you get to be as happy as I am."

"Sweetie," we both turn to Damien, "Can I talk to Amira alone?" She nods happily. The girl (in a way) reminded me of Claire's personality. She was just too sweet and too trusting. Not that I would do anything. Angelique was like family, just like Damien was, and I wouldn't betray her.

"I…want to thank you." I smile and raise my eyebrow, "What I'd do?"

"You…introduced me to her. I…am really thankful for that."

I smile, "It was the least I could do, you know…" He walks closer, "I know. I just want you to know…I was never mad at you."

"I…I know. But I did want you to be happy. And Angelique is perfect for you. I know you'll both be really happy together."

He smiles and wraps his arm around me in a hug. I can't help but take in his familiar scent, "I…want you to know that…you were my first love, Amira. Just because I'm not inlove with you, doesn't mean I never did."

I can't help but smile with tears in my eyes, "You…were my first love too. And…I want you to be happy."

He looks down at me and pushes my hair back, "You're going to find someone. And they…are going to be perfect for you."

We separate from our embrace. And he leaves to find his _wife_.

I may not have gotten to be with the first guy I ever loved.

But he was happy. And…as cheesy as it sounds, _him_ being happy would make me just as well.

Maybe I could move on. Maybe I would find someone.

"Excuse me?" I turn around to see one of the groomsman. He was…cute.

He holds a scarf, "You left this on the bench. Everyone's leaving for the reception and I figured you wanted it, since it's going to be outside and everything."

I take the scarf, "Thanks. I was most likely going to forget it if you hadn't…"

"How about you thank me, with a dance tonight?" I smile in reminiscence.

"For the record, I look like a clown on the dance floor." He smiles at me, "So do I. Maybe we can look like clowns together?"

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending! I was trying to be all mysterious and different with the ending. (And I hope you don't think Amira's a total bitch.)**

**Thanks for everyone that read it!**

**Please Read and Review the last chapter, Feedback is much appreciated.**


End file.
